1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luminescent material used for light emitting devices such as organic electroluminescent (EL) devices and electrochemiluminescent (ECL) devices.
2. Related Art
In recent years, semiconductor circuits have had greater density, and hence miniaturization and portability of sophisticated information terminals are enabled. In such circumstances, researches on a display device of low-profile, light weight and low power consumption are actively conducted. For example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) is widely applied to displays of small-sized portable devices and notebook computers, and have developed such that it is even replacement to a cathode ray tube (CRT) display. In addition, as a display device of next generation type that can support moving pictures, organic EL devices attract attention.
An electrochemiluminescent (ECL) device is also one of such type of devices. Likewise the organic EL device, an ECL device is also a self-luminescent device, and the primary characteristic of the ECL device is that the light emission is obtained from a solution.
As a luminescent material used for the above-mentioned light emitting device such as organic EL device, those exhibiting high brightness in response to applied voltage and current, or those having high luminous efficiency are requested. As such a luminescent material, materials which emit light from the triplet state, such as Tris (2-phenylpyridine) iridium: Ir(ppy)3 and the like, are known.